Frozen in Time
by RedRose108
Summary: A nightmare becomes a reality
1. Me, Myself and I

Life is cruel; it gives no warnings to its biggest blows. Everything around her becoming less and less important, focussing on the one that meant the most to her. The sun was starting to go down, creating a dull light within the small room, and perfectly matching her feelings. Everything was dark, no way out, her worst now nightmare becoming a reality. Occasionally a voice or sound would bring her back to reality, turning her away from her thoughts, but then she would be alone again.

She felt vulnerable and scared, still trying to show no signs of weakness, but that was slowly starting to unravel. She held his hand, trying to get comfort out of anything now.

She needed something to reassure her, something to hang on to. Reality wasn't as she hoped, he looked so lifeless.

So many things flying through her already tired and aching head, too many questions. Things she had wished she had said to him before, but now she didn't have the chance.


	2. Truth and Consequences

"Will he be okay Jeff" Jill asked as she walked in to Jeff's office, desperate for answers.

"I don't know Jill I wish I could tell you more" He sighed, the desperation and worry clear on his dear friends face.

"I don't even know what happened, he was okay this afternoon and now this, it's just too much!" She cried her emotions getting the better of her, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

She hated how she could make things better, she wanted nothing more than it to all go back to normal. Jill

Wished she had never argued with him, there last proper conversation one of anger and upset. Jill needed to speak to him, apologise for her actions.

They hadn't parted on bad terms, but still there was a certain tension between them. She blamed herself, it was her patient he was going after. If hadn't of he would of never of had a car accident and everything would be back to normal.

Watching Jill get more and more distressed made Jeff worried, he had never seen her like this before. Probably because Jill would never show such emotion in front of others, it only seemed to prove really how upset she was.

"Look Jill why don't you go home, get some rest you look exhausted" he tried to get her to see sense but she immediately dismissed his suggestion.

"No, no I need to be here incase something happens" she forcefully said her worried voice full of emotion.

"Jill..." Jeff tried again, knowing she needed some rest.

The dark circles under her eyes and her body barley able to stay straight was enough for him to come to his conclusion. She needed to get home, try and get some sleep.

"No Jeff, I need to be with him


	3. Precious Time

"I'm here Gordon, please sweetheart wake up...I need you..." Jill wiped away the forthcoming tears, her hand tightly gripped to her husbands.

Her emotions too much for her too control, everything was too much for her. She felt her life had been shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Why aren't you at home my dear?" A soft voice spoke from the doorway, moving towards her.

"Matron" she wiped away the tears quickly, not wanting to be perceived as weak. She continued.

"I wanted to stay with him, incase he woke up" She smiled, before turning her head back too look at Gordon.

"Can I sit?" Matron asked, pointing to the spare chair in the room. Jill nodded in return, approving.

"Yes" She smiled once more, still not taking her anxious gaze of her Gordon.

"You know he probably won't wake up tonight, Dr Goodwin did explain that to you?" She asked, wondering how much she knew about Gordon's condition.

"Yeah he did, but there is still a chance"

Matron looked sadly on, she hates seeing Jill like this. So lost and upset.

Matron could see Jill had so much hope, too much maybe. Matron knew the facts, the statistics. Unfortunately they were not on Gordon's side.

Dr Goodwin had explained is prognosis to Jill, something she was desperate to find out. The truth though was something she didn't want to find out, instead refusing to believe the truth. Some would say she was in her own world now, a world when Gordon would recover.

Jill lived in hope, waiting for something too change, anything too change.


	4. Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

Matron looked through the small window, sadness etched in her eyes.

It was what most of the hospital staff thought, well really it was a fact. Except for Jill who had convinced herself it was all ok, no matter what people said to her.

It was early morning, Matron had come on early to see if there was any change. Which there wasn't. If anything he was getting worse, Gordon's body becoming weaker and weaker to the point when they would need to assist his breathing.

That was the medical staffs problem, there was no point. It was clear to all of them he wasn't going to survive, it was only a matter of time. They had heavenly sedated him, and provided his body with the basics to survive.

Matrons thoughts turned to Jill and how she would cope. She was barley coping at the moment, time would only tell. They all knew eventually his body would give up and if told they would have to act. Something Jill had made them promise they would do.

Matron had also tried to get Jill to see sense, go home and get some rest. It was clearly evident that the poor female was exhausted and effected by the past days events. Still Jill needed too be close to her beloved husband.

Matron could see the love between them, always thought they were well suited. She was also pretty sure if the Jill was ill, Gordon would do the exactly same thing. Holding her hand for the duration of the night, not once thinking about himself. Exactly what Jill was doing.

I sign of true love and dedication for him in matrons eyes.


End file.
